


Le Beau Et La Bete Noire - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22271">Le Beau Et La Bete Noire</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Beau Et La Bete Noire - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 undermistletoe challenge. Prompt: Beauty and the Beast. What's the SV version of this fairy tale? You can keep as many elements of the plot as you want, or you can simply focus on the themes/morals of the story instead. Many thanks to my beta jakrar who once again worked on short notice, all remaining mistakes are 100 percent mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Le Beau Et La Bete Noire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22271)**


End file.
